A Rose is Born
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: A once spirit demon was condemend to be reborn in the body of a human girl. The human girl born falls in love with Kurama, but what happens when the demon inside the girl decides to come out and get rid of it's human body, once and for all?
1. The curse

A woman of about 17 walked into the forest. Her beautiful face was set in a hard expression. She had long hair up to her ankles. Her hair was of a pink whitish color and straight and smooth, it fell in waves behind her back. Her eyes, a grayish aqua color, were looking around for her enemy. She had a white sheet around something. She set the sheet on the floor and out of it came cradling a girl of about 14. The girl gasped and tried to get away only to get slapped by the woman.  
  
"Don't worry... Your love will be here any minute now... HE will give his life for you." The woman said with a smirk on her face. Just then a young boy of about 16 came out of the woods. He had black hair that was ear length. His blue eyes had an angry look on them.  
  
"Let her go Leiko" He said while taking out his sword. Leiko smiled and kicked the girl on the floor towards him.  
  
"Keep her.... I rather have YOUR spirit than hers" With a smirk she took out a feather and threw it on the air. "Shall I start killing?" She said while getting into a fighting position.  
  
The guy smirked and than got out a white rose without thorns from his pocket.  
  
"No one is going to die today" He said looking at the white rose, as if it was the most precious thing to him. He kneeled down and put an arm around the young girl. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he kept glaring at Leiko, never taking her eyes off Leiko.  
  
Leiko gave a short laugh and than rested her hands on her hips. "Don't be ridiculous Kin"  
  
Kin stood up and than looked at the Rose. With a quick movement he threw it at her. The rose landed perfectly in the middle of her chest. Leiko looked down at the rose and than laughed.  
  
"That almost tickled Kin, I advice that next time you" She stoped talking as her expression changed. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the rose again. There was a dim light coming out of it. She looked up at him and than hissed. "What did you do to me!" She said while falling on her knees. Sweat drops forming on her forehead.  
  
Kin smiled a bit and than walked towards her. "I figured that the only reason you did all this was because you are a heartless woman.. So I decided to make you're heart kind with Rose of Dreams"  
  
Leiko's eyes widened and she look up at him. "You imbecile! I am not a human! I am Spirit demon!" Kin looked at her for a bit and than smiled again.  
  
"Better yet... You will be reborn..." He said while looking down at her. Leiko gave a short gasp while she put her hand on the ground. "I should have guessed...You are way to beautiful and powerful to be a mere human" He said while walking back to the girl on the floor and picking her up. "Oh.. by the way... You'll be going to a woman's body in a while..." Smirking he looked back at her. "Hope you enjoy it" With that he left into the woods.  
  
Leiko stared after him with wide eyes. Looking down at her body she saw that the light coming out of the rose was already covering her body. She gave a soft whimper and than tried to stand up. She couldn't do it. Looking down at her feet she realized they weren't there anymore, there was only light.brilliant light. She gasped and tried to put a hand to her mouth, but couldn't, there was only light, so bright. She gave a one last scream before turning completely into a light sphere. The light which used to be Leiko started spinning around.  
  
Than it flew at high speed towards a house, getting through the window it stood above a sleeping woman. The woman had brown hair and creamy white skin. She was sleeping soundly and you could see her little stomach, a sign that she was pregnant. The light flew right into her.  
  
The woman gasped as her baby kicked her. With a sweet smile she rested a hand over the stomach.  
  
"It's okay Tani.. You are almost going to be born my sweet little girl" And for some reason, she knew that her baby would be a girl. 


	2. Revelation

Okay, I KNOW that she starts off like Kurama. She is also a demon in a situation much like Kurama's. But she falls in love with the HUMAN Kurama better known as Minamino Shuuichi. The girl's demon is the one that tries to come out and free herself from her human body. Get it now? So don't get confused. Not on the first chapter. *whimpers* please don't. I hope this makes you understand a bit. Okay. on with the show!  
  
_++_+_+__++_+_+_________+_+_+__++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
A girl of about 15 walked on the street. Her light brown hair loose over her shoulders and tied in a half ponytail with a pink ribbon. She had beautiful features and a creamy white skin. Even though she was on her puberty she had never gotten any zits or imperfections. She had always been an odd girl. Her eyes were of a really light blue, almost aqua. Everything she did seem to come out perfect, as if done by someone else, and not herself. She rarely spoke, only to her mother and just at times. To teachers she did too, but only when asked a question. Her voice was calm, almost soothing, and her eyes, if looking at you, felt like a piercing knife trying to explore every last inch of your mind. The only one that she talked to was him. He always made her talk. Maybe it was because they were so competitive between each other. Both of them were good kids, and both of them had good grades at school. Both of them were nice to everybody, but he was popular and she was just odd. But still, he was always trying to make a conversation with her, trying to make her talk, laugh, smile, get angry, something. Shuuichi . . That name always made some kind of emotion come to her, it did not matter what, it just came.  
  
Her eyes were glued to the floor, as if searching for something that was not there. Just then she heard it, first a small murmur, than a loud scream. She gasped and turned around to find the source of the noise. There was nothing. Blinking a few times she kept walking.  
  
"Come to me.." A voice that sounded familiar said. The girl opened her eyes wide and than looked around again. "Remember who you are Tani..remember.." Tani's eyes widened and she started looking everyway. Shutting her eyes closed she kept walking, but the voice remained, and she would have to hear it for some time. She kept walking, her vision getting blurry. Putting a hand to her forehead she realized she had a fever. As she kept walking she tripped over a rock and almost fell. But then, she found her self in a pair of strong arms. She didn't move; just let her head rest in that chest that had a sweet smell.  
  
"Are you okay Tani?" That voice that brought so many emotions asked her. Flushing a bit she moved away from him a nodded. He looked at her up and down and than smiled, that smiled that told her right away he didn't believe her. "You don't look okay" He said his emerald green eyes looking into hers. This was one of the so many things that happened when she was around him, a staring contest. Both of them would stay in silent, just looking into each other eyes, not blinking, until someone came and interrupt them or until one of them gave up and looked away.  
  
"I am fine Shuuichi" She said and almost regretted it, because once again he had made her talk. She bit her lower lip, still not taking her eyes away, not even blinking. Her head was in a lot of pain, and her vision was getting blurry again. But still, she would not blink. His expression changed to a worried one and he reached for her. Putting an arm around her back he made her walk with him.  
  
"You are not all right.. Tani. Call me Kurama please" He said while leading her towards the street that took them to their house. That was another thing why he had chose her to be his experiment. Since they were neighbors he had always been surprised that when they were little kids she never played. The only thing that she did was stare at the people playing or at the events happening around her. He looked down at the beautiful face next to him. Those blue eyes seem to just stare into nothingness. Her light brown hair getting on her face, he reached with his other hand and brushed it away. She just closed her eyes feeling his touch and once his hand was away she opened them.  
  
Finally realizing their positions she moved away from him. "I am fine, Shuui" She stopped remembering and than looked at him "Kurama." He looked at her with his serious look and than smiled.  
  
"If you say so Tani" He said in his same calm voice. She looked at him one more time and than turned to look where she was walking. This whole thing was getting annoying. The voice wouldn't stop talking and was giving her a HUGE headache. She frowned and put a hand to her head just to have Kurama put an arm around her back again.  
  
"Tani, you do not look so well" He said looking down at her with a concerned look.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes kind of teary. "Kurama.there is.there is something in my head" She said and than fainted on Kurama's arms. He gasped and picked her up. Looking down at her his eyes widened. As the hair on her forehead went back he noticed a dim light coming out of it. Between seconds there was a precious gem in there. A gem that once used to be the sign of a spirit demon with a high cruelty and reputation, even more cruel than the demon fox Youko Kurama. It was the sign of the Princess demon Leiko.  
  
_++_+_+__++_+_+_________+_+_+__++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Sooooooooooooooo like it? Hate it? Is it still confusing? If it is IM in either shadowcat_sweet or loren_alfar_rodriguez both in Yahoo messenger. 


	3. It is happening

Thanks for all the reviews. And here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.  
  
^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^^**^^^*^^**^^*^*^^^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**  
  
Kurama laid Tani on his bed. She was still unconscious. The gem on her forehead didn't go away after it came. He studied her for a few more times and then he heard a noise on his window. Looking up he saw Hiei walking in. His red eyes turned to look at the girl and than at Kurama.  
  
"You have company..." He said while sitting on the edge of the window. Kurama looked at him and than smiled. His smile disappeared and than he looked at Hiei with a serious look.  
  
"Hiei.. I want to show you something.." he said and than reached over to Tani. Brushing the hair off her forehead he looked to Hiei to see his reaction. Hiei raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened a bit. He got off from the edge of the window and than walked towards the bed. Looking down at the girl his stare grew a bit cold. Looking back at Kurama he got back to his serious look.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Hiei asked with a concerned look, but his voice as calm as always. Kurama nodded.  
  
"It is." Kurama said while letting her head fall back on her forehead. Hiei just stared a bit and than looked at Kurama.  
  
"But how can it be?" Hiei asked while looking at Kurama. Kurama took a deep breath and than looked at Hiei.  
  
"What I am thinking is that she was reborn on this body. If she was in a situation like mine.... Where she chose to get into a human body, she would be still herself. Tani is nothing like Leiko, she is the total opposite. And if she was reborn... ... ... Maybe that legend about the Rose of Dreams is true"  
  
Hiei stared at him again and than looked down at the floor. "So.. .. If she is Leiko.do you think she'll try and get out?"  
  
Kurama nodded "I believe so..That is why I have taken this decision..She is going to have to form part of our team."  
  
Hiei blinked and than laughed "Kurama... She is such a weakling! She has leaved with the life of a human for years!"  
  
Kurama smiled a bit and than looked at him. "Ah..That's the part where we come in..." Looking down at Tani he smiled and than looked at Hiei "We'll train her"  
  
Hiei fell all anime like and stood up really quick. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "We as in Yusuke, Kuwabara, me and you." Hiei let out a small groan and than picked Tani's hand up, letting it fall on the bed again he added.  
  
"She is weak."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Not for long. "Looking back at Hiei his expression turned serious. "I have always lived next to her. Since we were young I have been watching her, studying her." Shaking his head a bit he looked at her. "She is not like this.and if this happened it is because Leiko is trying to get out" He finished and than looked up at Hiei. "That's why I want to keep an eye on her.. if Leiko comes out.. Spirit world would be in a very serious predicament"  
  
Hiei nodded a bit and than grinned. "But that is not the only reason why you want her close.. Is it Kurama?"  
  
Kurama blushed a bit and than looked away "I do not know what you are talking about"  
  
Hiei laughed and than covered his mouth as Tani stirred. Opening her eyes she looked around with a confused look and than her eyes widened. Gasping she stat up on the bed and looked at Kurama with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but looking at Hiei closed it again. Kurama sat next to her and put an arm around her. She looked at him and than shook the arm off. Looking down a bit she frowned. She HAD to ask. Once again the great Kurama had won.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Hiei almost jumped out of his shoes. Raising an eyebrow he leaned forward. "Did she just talk?"  
  
Kurama nodded and than looked at Tani. "There is some stuff going on..If you cooperate and talk too, it will be easier" Tani looked at him and than down at the ground. Biting her lower lip a bit she spoke again.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Hiei shuddered a bit. That voice, it was so calm, even calmer than Kurama's. It had a bit of something in it that made him fear it. He put his hand in his pockets and than just stared at her.  
  
Kurama smiled and than looked at her. "Can you tell me what the thing in your head was?" Tani nodded and looked down a bit and than started talking.  
  
"It was..It was a voice..A woman's voice..She...She was telling me to remember who..Who I was.." Kurama looked at Hiei with a concerned look.  
  
Hiei got the hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "So what you are saying is that 'this voice' was telling you to remember who you were? " Hiei asked while leaning on the windowsill. Tani looked at Hiei and than nodded. Hiei snorted a bit and than looked out the window.  
  
Tani frowned and than stood from the bed. "I did not ask you to believe me Hiei.." She said and than started walking towards the door. Hiei didn't pay attention and than his eyes widened. She did not know his name, and yet she had said it.  
  
"Stop" He said and than stood up straight. Tani stopped and than turned around to look at him. He walked towards her and than stopped a few feet away from her. "How did you know my name?" He asked in his same, calm and cold voice as always. His eyes set on her with a hard expression.  
  
Tani gave him a confused look. "What? I never said your name.." She said with a calm voice too. Kurama stood up and looked at Tani.  
  
"You did.you called him Hiei."  
  
Tani looked at Kurama and than down.  
  
"She told me.."  
  
**(*(*(*(*(((((((((((((((**(*((((((((((((((((*(*(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry that it like, took me longer to update. Keep the reviews coming! 


	4. Getting to know her

Hewwo!  Thanks to the people that reviewed, you guys keep me going.   Now, I am glad no one is confused anymore because having confused readers is BAD with capital letters.  *nods and than grabs her Kurama Plushie* Yep…I have one too…*gives it a kiss and puts it away, than grabs her Hiei plushy* a Hiei one too…and I have a BUNCH of them…LOTS…

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&

**FOURTH CHAPTER**

**GETTING TO KNOW _HER_**

****

**By: ShadowKitten**

**………….Enjoy!**

Kurama's eyes widen and he gave Hiei a confused look.   Tani sighed and than looked up at both of them.  The voice kept talking, and it would not go quiet.  It kept telling her stuff about Kurama and that short guy.  Hiei…….That was his name…….Or so the voice had told her.   

"Tani…….If you let us help you…….I am sure we can, so please come with us…" Kurama said while taking a step closer to her.  Hiei crossed his arms and looked at both of them.  Tani turned to look at Kurama and than bit her lower lip.  She HATED this….hated it with all her heart.  If she went with him, she was going to……Love him…….and she knew it, and yet she wanted to go with him, even though she knew he would never love her back.  She sighed and than nodded, not taking her eyes off his.

"Fine….I will go with you……" She said not blinking, keeping the contest going.  Kurama smiled but blinked a bit.  She had spoken with a different tone now.  She had spoken with a hint of…_hate in it.  He shook his head and than smiled._

"Good" Turning to look at Hiei he raised an eyebrow "Think we should go look for Yusuke, you know to let him know that we have a new……" He turned to look back at Tani who was still looking at him.  He smiled a bit and than turned back to Hiei "Team member"  

"Hn" Hiei said and than stood up jumping out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~**~~*~*

Tani looked at all the people around her with a half scared half confused look.  There was a……baby, a girl with blue hair, a tall boy with carrot red hair, one that wasn't as tall but wasn't short like Hiei either. He had black hair and brown eyes.  They all looked at her.  Kurama was at her side.  She blinked a bit and than the…baby spoke.

"So……Tani, can you take the hair off your forehead?"  The baby said.  She was startled at first but then nodded.  Slowly she brushed the hair away from her forehead, revealing the gem.  The eyes of the baby widened as he looked in surprise.  The girl put a hand to her mouth and whispered 'oh my'.  The baby shook his head and than cleared his throat.

"Well, my name is Koenma.  I am the….boss….sort of" At this point all the guys and the girl were sweat dropping.  Tani nodded and than sighed.  

"Koenma, so…can she join?" Kurama asked.  Koenma rubbed his chin a bit and than nodded.

"Yes…but I want to have a word with you first Kurama."  Kurama nodded and than looked at Tani.  Tani looked back at him.  Botan blinked while looking at the both of them.  They wouldn't break eye contact.

"Err…um….Tani?" Botan asked while making her way towards her.  Tani stopped looking at Kurama and turned to look at Botan.  "Uh…hi, I am Botan, please come with me, Kurama and the other guys need to talk" Tani nodded and followed Botan out the door. 

Koenma took a deep breath and than looked at Kurama.  "You DO know what that gem means, right?"

Kurama nodded. "Of course"

"Than why do you want her with us?  It could be dangerous" 

Kurama took a deep breath "Well, don't you think it would be more dangerous if Leiko came out in the human world? I think that this way it is safer……this way at least we will have an eye on her"  

Hiei smirked while leaning on a wall.  "Hn….that is not the only reason is it Kurama?"  

Kurama chuckled nervously as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his head.  "I do not know what you mean…"  Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked a bit and than laughed.  

"No, way! You like her?!" Kuwabara asked wide eyed.  Kurama's eyes widened and he blushed.  

Yusuke smiled a bit sympathetically.  "Well she IS pretty….she has the most awesome eyes I have ever seen"

Hiei smirked and closed his eyes.  "Wait until you hear her voice…"  Everyone turned to look at him.  

"What about it?" Kurama asked.  Hiei opened his eyes and just stared off into space.  

"Hn….it is different" All three boys looked at Hiei as if he had grown another head.  It was pretty, weird, of him to say that.  Kurama smiled and than nodded.

Koenma bit on his pacifier and than cleared his throat loudly.  "I am going to explain the situation to Yusuke and Kuwabara now…"

Hiei closed his eyes again.  Kurama looked at Koenma and smiled a bit "I am sorry.." 

Koenma nodded and than cleared his throat again.  "As far as I can tell, Tani is the reincarnation of Leiko Sabawa…the princess demon.  Leiko was a heartless demon, beautiful, intelligent, agile….in short words, she was perfect"  He took a deep breath "It is said that she used to go to the human world, to pass time…….It results that while she was at it, she stole the spirit of various human people, that's what made her….almost invincible, but one day….she kidnapped a girl, the girl did not have any spirit energy, but Leiko had felt 'something' that something was love.  The girl's boyfriend went to rescue her……and he defeated Leiko, with _The Rose of Dreams_.  _The Rose of Dreams is a white rose, with the ability to make a human heart kind…….but used in a demon it is very bad…….the demon that the rose was used on…..is reborn as a human…the human being the total opposite of him or her"_

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.  "So what you are saying is that chick out there is a demon?" 

Koenma nodded.  "Yes…but her human…'self' does not remember her demon 'self'…" He closed his eyes and than looked at them.  "She can join…but for your own sake, and the sake of humans and demons…….Don't let Leiko Sabawa get out"****


	5. A dull and normal day

**Thank you nice reviewers; you do not know how happy you make me! *hugs all reviewers* I love you all!  Now on with the show!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tani frowned while walking to school.  Her light brown hair was up in its usual half ponytail tied with the pink ribbon.  She sighed making the hair from her forehead blow a bit.  Her eyes widened but than she smiled as her hair went back into place.  She was going to have to be careful.  She was going to have to be…VERY careful.  If that gem showed, it was very probable the kids would think she was even weirder.  She kept walking until she noticed a shadow.  She stopped and than glanced up into a tree.  Sitting on a branch was Hiei. 

Hiei looked at her and smirked.  "Good morning Tani, just wanted to tell you that your training starts today after school…you better be out at the same time as all your ningenkai friends… I do not have a great patience, so I won't wait for long…" And with that he was off.   

She raised an eyebrow and than kept walking towards school.  She had gone out of home a bit earlier to avoid walking with Shuuichi.  She liked to, and that's why she didn't want to.  Reaching the school's grounds she sighed.  This would be another day in her usual dull and 'normal' day.    She walked into the building, her steps quick but silent.  Going up to her first class she sighed entering the classroom.  There they were the Shuuichi fan club.   They were all sitting together and giggling about something.  Tani was about to roll her eyes when she felt an arm slip around her waist.    She gave a soft gasp and than looked to her side.  Yeah, there he was, Shuuichi.  She gave a small frowned and tried to move away but he only tightened her grip around her.  

"Hello Tani" He said looking down at her with a smile on his face.  "Why did you leave so early today?"  Tani looked up at him, another contest.  Just then a girl with dark brown hair and pretty green eyes walked up to them.

"Um, Shuuichi?" She asked while standing in front of Kurama.  Kurama kept staring at Tani for a few more seconds and than turned to look at the girl.  

"Yes?"  He said while letting his hand slide along the side of Tani's hip, then gently taking it away.  The girl followed the movement of his hand and than looked up at him.

"Um…I was wondering if you were going to be busy today…I kind of need help with my homework" She said while blushing a bit.  Tani rolled her eyes this time and than started to walk towards her desk, just to be stopped by a hand on her waist again.  She glanced back and saw Kurama looking at her with what look _almost like a pleading look.  _

"As a matter of fact……I am busy today "He said with a smile.  "I have to do something with Tani" The girl shot Tani an annoyed look and than smiled at Kurama.

"Well, um, thanks anyway Shuuichi" And with that she went back to her desk.  Tani raised an eyebrow while giving Kurama an intrigued look.  Kurama gave a small smile and than went to sit at his desk.  Oh yeah, this WAS going to be a dull and 'normal' day.  

At the end of the day Tani got out without waiting for Kurama.  She half ran half walked until the school was out of sight.  As she slowed down she looked to the ground.  After a few minutes had passed she noticed a shadow next to her.  Slowly she looked up and than next to her side.  Hiei kept looking straight and than slowly turned to look at her.  

"Are you ready?"  He asked.  Tani nodded.  Giving a small smirk he shook his head.  "No you aren't…you need some other type of clothes…" He said while looking at her uniform which consisted of a skirt and a shirt.    Tani looked down at her clothes and gave a small smile.  Hiei just glared at her and than kept talking. "I'll be waiting for you on the forest.  Keep walking until you find a clear spot… I'll be there… and you better be there quick…like I said, I don't have a great patience….so be there quick" and with that he was off.  

Tani gave a small sigh a she reached her house.  Opening the door she walked in and was greeted by the smell of food.  Just as she came in a pair or arms surrounded her.  She smiled and hugged her mother back.

"Welcome home Tani, are you hungry sweetie?" Her mom asked once she pulled back.  Tani smiled and shook her head.  

"No mother… thank you" Her mom half frowned half smiled.  

"Oh…fine…by the way, Shuuichi came looking for you this morning" Her mother said while walking to the kitchen.  Tani gave a small frown and than sighed.  Why did he keep looking for her?  She did not know, and she hoped with all her heart that she did not care.  Giving a small sigh she walked up the stairs.  Once she reached her room she walked over to her closet and put on her gym clothes, that is the clean pair she kept at home.   She tied her long hair in a low ponytail with the same pink ribbon.  Than giving a small sigh she walked down the stairs.  Just as she was going into the kitchen she bumped into a strong chest.  

A man looked down at her and than locked her into a hug while giving a loud laugh.  "Hello my Princess! How is my little girl doing?"   Tani looked up and smiled at her dad.

"I am doing well Father…"  

Her dad raised an eyebrow and looked at her clothes.  "Where are you going honey?"

Tani looked down at her clothes and than looked up at him.  "I'm going to do some exercise"  

Her father nodded and than walked into the kitchen.  Tani smiled and than walked out of her house.  Taking quick steps she started making her way towards the forest.


	6. A small change

**I am glad you guys like this story.  Now…on with the show!!!  By the way…for those who are reading I wish, I wish…I am going to write another story…I don't know if a sequel… or the same as this story but with Hiei in it.  It is going to be called  'I wish, I wish; Hiei style!' Oh also I made me website!  Go to my profile to check out!  And um… it WILL be a bit…erm…crappy…It's my first website ever! *clears throat* Anyhoo…on with the show!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***

Once she reached the clear spot she started looking around for Hiei.  He didn't seem to be around.  That thought worried her.  Just than she heard felt a gust of wind and saw shadow right next to her.  She turned to look at her side but than saw the shadow quickly moved away.  With a small gasp she turned to look in front of her, and there he was, Hiei.  She looked at him and he looked at her.  He gave her a small glare and than motioned for her to follow.

"We are going to begin your training…to tell you the truth I think this is a complete waste of time…"  He turned around and pointed to a tree trunk.  "Punch that…"

Tani's eyes widened.  She was either going to break her hand or injured it badly.  Giving a small frown she pulled her hand back and than pushed it forward as hard as she could.  Her fist made contact with the tree trunk and Tani's eyes widened a lot.  She took her hand back and than started jumping around.

"Ow! God…that hurted! Oww…" She said and than started shaking her hand up and down.  Hiei let out a small smirk. 

"Finnally you speak… and like I thought… you ARE weak…" He said and than took his cloak off.  The cloak fell on the floor and Tani stared at it for a few seconds.  Looking back at Hiei she gasped.  He looked…he was…okay.  I mean, being so short and all… but he was okay.  

_{ Flashback__}_

_Hiei puts  a hand on the shoulder of a beautiful pink haired girl.  The girl turns to look at him and smiles weakly.  Just then Hiei leans forward and kisses the girl._

_{End of flashback}_

Tani put a hand over her head and than shook it.  Those memories…those memories were hers…and at the same time weren't.  Hiei looked at her with a serious look.  The smirk was now gone from his face.  She let her hand drop to her side and than sighed.  If she was going to spend time with him… she might as well give up and talk more often.

"Now, what?"  She asked in a soft voice.  

"Now you'll have to do ningen training" Hiei said while walking behind a tree.  Tani raised an eyebrow…ningen training?  Hiei came out from behind the tree and handed her a cell phone.  

"Here…call this numbers…" he said while handing her some papers with telephone numbers written on them.  "Ask for Urameshi and Kuwabara…They'll give you ningen training"  Tani took the papers and than dialed the telephone numbers.  As soon as she did Hiei jumped up a tree

"Hello?" She asked as someone answered the phone.  "May I speak to Urameshi, please?...Oh…he doesn't live there…Than can I speak to Kuwabara?" A small smile appeared on her face as the person on the other line told her to hold on.  

"Yes?" Kuwabara asked in his gruff voice.  Tani winced a bit and than cleared her throat.

"Hello, um… This is Tani, Hiei wants you to come to the forest near Kurama's house…to give me…ningen training" She said the last part as if she was asking, instead of saying it.  

On the other line Kuwabara gave a goofy grin.  '_Tani, she is the cute girl we are supposed to train!'  "Okay, I'll call Urameshi and we'll be right over Babe"  _

Tani moved the phone from her ear and raised an eyebrow.  '_Babe?'_   Putting the phone close to her again she cleared her throat "Very well, me and Hiei will be waiting here…" 

Kuwabara nodded even though she couldn't see him.  "Okay, will be over soon,cutie!" And with that he hanged up.  The sooner he got Yusuke the more time they would spend with the girl.  

Tani hanged up and than looked up at Hiei.  "Done…"  She said and than threw the cell phone up so Hiei would catch it.  Hiei didn't even try to catch it and just as the phone was about to fall down it started floating in the air.  Hiei looked at it a bit wide eyed and than at Tani.

"Are you doing that Girl?"  Hiei asked while looking down at Tani.  Tani was as wide eyed as Hiei…because she _knew_ she was doing it.  Swallowing she gave a gentle nod.

Hiei gave a small smirked.  This girl had a little of Leiko in her.  Tani looked at the cell phone.  She was doing it.  And she knew how to.  All of sudden…she knew.  The cell phone slowly floated towards her hand.  She grabbed it and stared at it.  Just then she felt as if someone was looking at her…you know, that feeling you get when someone is staring at you.  Slowly she turned around and found Shuuichi Minamino staring right back at her.   He gave her a small smile and surprisingly she smiled back.

"Hey Shuuichi…"  He blinked a bit…surprised at the fact that SHE had been the one starting the conversation this time.  

"Hello Tani, did you guys start training yet?" Kurama asked while giving a small smile.  Tani shook her head.

"No…Hiei said that I needed to start with…ningen…training…" She said with the same confused look on her face.  Kurama gave a small laugh.

"I see…so he probably asked you to call Yusuke and Kuwabara, am I correct?"  

Tani nodded, a bit surprised at Kurama's knowledge on his friend.  Kurama took a step closer to her and than leaned down a bit so he would be face to face with her.  "Why are you so talkative today?" He asked  with a small grin on his face.  

Tani blushed a bit and than grinned too.  "Well… I came to the conclusion that I would need to use my voice while in training…besides.." she said while turning around and looking up at Hiei and than back at Kurama.  "Not all people can read me as well as you can Shuuichi…"

Kurama looked at her with the same smile on his face, but a kind look in his eyes.  Hiei looked at the both of them and mad his usual 'hn' noise before closing his eyes.  Tani gave a small sigh and than crossed her arms.  Why was she being so nice to Shuuichi…that she had no clue. 

Just then she heard a shout and turned around to look.  Two boys were running to her.  Yusuke and Kuwabara.  As they stopped Kuwabara gave a goofy grin.  

"Ready for your ningen training?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest.  Tani grinned a bit and than winked, which surprised her too.

"Let's do it!"


	7. Tragedy

**I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And here is the next chapter on this story!!!! *goes work on her other stories***

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Tani gave a soft groan as she fell to her knees.  Her long brown hair was up on her ponytail but some strands managed to get loose.  She looked up at her opponent.  Hiei.  Still she couldn't beat him.  Three months of training and she could beat Kuwabara…but still, he wasn't very fond of hitting girls.  

Hiei wasn't a great teacher either.  He would laugh at her if she did something wrong and if she did something good all she got was an 'hn'. 

Tani gave a soft sigh and rests the palm of her hands on her legs as a drop of blood rolled down the side of her face.  She was in pain…like always.  Tani closed her eyes and just let her self fall but before she hit the floor a pair of arms caught her.  She knew those arms. 

"Shuuichi?" She asked, half opening her eyes.  Kurama picked her up and carried her home.  

"Oh Tani, I'm so sorry you have to do this" He said while giving a small sigh "It's just that you must"   Kurama kept walking and almost dropped her as he saw her house.  It was…a mess.  "Tani…"  He set her down on the first step and whispered to her "Stay here" He left her there and walked inside the house, his eyes widened as he saw the tragedy in front of him.  Tani's parents were on the floor…dead…murdered.  He turned around to take Tani away from there but was too late.  Tani was already in the doorway, wide eyed and pale.  

Kurama reached her before she went unconscious.  He sighed and carried her towards Hiei and the others.  There was something he needed to discuss with them.

"This is obviously Leiko's job" Hiei said while examining the bodies.  Kurama nodded and let out a small sigh.  

"I was afraid you would say that…" He said and ran a hand through his red hair.  "What should we do about this?"  

Hiei looked at him and raised a brow.  "Well…we both know Koenma is probably going to send her to prison"

"But he cant, it wasn't her fault!" Kurama snapped his usual calm self disappearing.  Hiei raised both his eyebrows now and stood up.

"You are right, but do you think Koenma will think about that…if he doesn't send her he'll probably send us" Hiei said while jumping over the body of the mother so he wouldn't step on it. "Not that we'll last there"   Kurama took a deep breath and shook his head.

"This is very wrong…I think the best would be if we took Tani to the demon world and…" He gave a small sigh and ran another hand through his hair.  "Keep her there until….until….Leiko comes out"

Tani opened her eyes gently and found her self staring at Shuuichi's ceiling.  She sat up on the bed and before she knew it she found her self sobbing.  Her parents, her only family, were dead.  She buried her face on her hands as the sobs started shaking her slender shoulders.   Dead…such a dreadful word.  All of sudden she started laughing and couldn't stop.  Her eyes widened as she remembered everything how _she_ had killed her own parents and how she had enjoyed it.  After the vision had passed she stayed sitting there, unmoving and staring at an invisible thing.  She…now she knew.

She was Leiko Sabawa.  

"SHE WHAT???!!!" Koenma said, practically jumping out of his seat.  Botan took a step back and repeated slowly.

"Killed her parents sir, Leiko got out" Botan said and wrapped her arms around her self as a shiver ran down her spine.  

Koenma threw himself back into the chair and let out a small sigh.  This was bad, really bad. 

"I guess this time I'm going to have to talk to my father" 


End file.
